Seiya Returns
by Heliconiinae Nymphalidae
Summary: I was never satisfied with the way Seiya left in the anime series. He was such a sweetheart and comparatively, Mamoru kept dying and needed to be saved. For all the fans out there who were torn to see S leave but glad that M came back. UsaxMxS
1. Chapter 1

AN: Continuing a story left off two years ago, this part here are all the old chapters condensed into one.

**Seiya Returns **

"Mamo-chan, onegai, tell me you love me properly." Usagi pushed herself away to look up at his face where she met the familiar cobalt blue looking down at her.

"My silly girl," he titled her chin up with a finger and whispered, "I love you."

_Sigh. Why do I always have to ask him first? Oh well, Mamo-chan is Mamo-chan I won't expect anything else I'm just happy he's back…_

After the final battle with Galaxia, Usagi became a different girl. More subtle, more subdued. Whether it be a natural maturation starting on the onset of the battle's traumatizing nature, or the near grave losses she experienced in thinking all her loved ones had finally left her alone. She was still the same Usagi but with less of the childish nuances from her youth, and these changes did not go unnoticed in Mamoru. Ever since his miraculous revival his attitude towards Usagi became ever more protective. Even the prince of the Earth was still feeling the reverberations of the near catastrophic events. As if afraid to lose the one thing dearest to him in the universe, he pulled Usagi tightly into his arms once more.

"It's a cold night Usako…stay close to me now, I don't want you to catch a cold." Admittedly it was more than the effects of Galaxia and his recent death that usurped Mamoru's confidence.

After the Starlights left to return to their own Galaxy with the Fireball princess, Pluto had revealed some unpleasantries. While the scouts and Usagi reunited with tearful hugs and laughter all around, Pluto and had drawn Mamoru to the side with a meaningful nod of the head. He went back to the day's short conversation.

_Mamoru-san. As you know, you have been gone for quite some time; much has happened between on this Earth, as its ruler, and as a friend of those who fought to bring you back, I will grant you the memories of this ordeal that you are probably very curious about._

The events flashed into his mind clear and bright as day in rapid succession as if he experienced them all in the wink of an eye. The plane explosion, the ruthless collection of starseeds, chibichibi, _and who was she exactly,_ he thought to himself. Curiously looking so similar to Usagi. _The starlights, Seiya. Seiya? What was he doing…hugging Usagi. Trying to kiss her. _

What was happening? What happened while he was gone? _I write to him everyday but I haven't heard from Mamo-chan yet. I know he's busy…Usako's voice in his mind. Are you sure he isn't deceiving you? Mamoru saw the glint of a man's jealousy reflected in Seiya's eyes._ _And then the battle and his brave, wonderful Usagi putting herself in harm's way to protect others again. _

Mamoru blamed himself for not being there to protect his princess. Ah yes, his future wife, the most precious person to him and he failed to protect her in this dire time of need just like many other times. Mamoru did not show it but he did not forget. The incompetence of a prince did not bode well with his man's pride. After Pluto had given him the insight into these past events, she and the other outer senshi retreated into their own private world and he and Usako found comfort in each other's embrace after too long a time. And here she was now, gazing at him with eyes tinted with the beauty of longing and sadness.

Usagi with her newfound grace was more reminiscent of the Neo-Queen Serenity they had seen in Chibi-usa's future. Though she had her friends and lover back, she could not shake the shadowed feeling of knowing that complete desperation and loss from the battle. But a woman who has felt sadness as hers becomes ever lovelier and indeed, as the others had noticed, Usagi had become more beautiful than ever. Abandoning the tight buns that earned her nickname Odango, she now wore her hair loosely in in waves after cutting about a foot's length off. When she smiled it was often with a soft expression in her eyes, tinged with the burden of holding up the world for so long. Her movements and mannerisms were more careful, as if wary. Graceful, lady-like. Mamoru pondered these recent developments. He was very glad that Seiya left. She sighed and turned around in his arms to look at the moon reflecting in the water.

Mamoru pulled her closer against his chest and felt womanly curves. Did he notice them before? He did but he always pushed it towards the back of his mind, reminding himself that Usagi was younger than him and that he would have to make his advances slowly. She must have grown up while he had his back turned. Nothing but more than innocent kisses and long embraces so far, but a man had his limits. It was all he could do to make his hands obey his mind and keep in control.

"Usako…Aishiteru. Really, truly, I'm so grateful just to be standing here as the one to be by your side. Usako…" he murmured in her ear.

Usagi felt a deep scarlet blush creeping across her cheeks. Temperature rising but something else _rising _as well; it was nudging her lower back and she could felt its hardness pressing against her.

"Mmm…Mamo-chan! Look at the moon tonight. It's so round and bright. I wonder if the others are looking out their windows as well. Ano ne, one time Minako was admiring Yaten under the moonlight. She was saying how it lit up his hair like molten silver," Usagi laughed nervously to ignore the thing pressed at her back.

"And then Seiya said that Yaten was only graying prematurely because he was always so stressed and that it was nothing to be enamoured about." Usagi smiled into the night sky with these fond memories wondering if any of the stars she saw above looked like the planet that the Starlights came from.

"Usagi. Stop talking about Seiya. Ever since I've been back its been Seiya this Seiya that. I know he was the one there for you…but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry –I- wasn't the one there I just feel like I should have been able to do more to protect you. It makes me jealous…"

Mamoru turned Usagi back to face him and he planted a tender kiss on her neck. He knew it drove her wild, making her moan slightly. She probably didn't understand the effects that a little moan made on his resistance, just an innocent moan of pleasure from her but enough to drive him up a wall and cruelly test his power of control. Ah she was so beautiful tonight and they were together after so long, just a little indulgence and he would stop. He would just cheat a little, enough to satisfy his curiosity that's all, he told himself. He parted his lips and his tongue traced a small pattern across her skin. His hands slid up her waist and a thumb brushed the lining of her bra. Usagi's eyes shot open, her face flushed in incredible hue of red and she pushed away.

She looked down and laughed nervously, "Mamo-chan you don't have to compare yourself like that. I know you would have tried to protect me if you were there." _But he wasn't there, she told herself. He chose school in America over me. And he never would have died if he hadn't, she thought bitterly. _

Immediately she reprimanded herself for these thoughts. _How could I say that, I'm so selfish…but I guess I've always been a little selfish when it comes to Mamoru. I'm just happy he's alive, she reminded herself. _The conflicting emotions must have shown on her face, and Mamoru, misinterpreting them as dislike towards his advances, stopped. This seemed to have snapped Usagi out of her reverie.

"Ne Mamo-chan, tomorrow let's go to the zoo! I went there before with Sei—senshi. The other Senshi and there was a newborn Panda there! I'm sure it's more grown up now let's go see it." Usagi grabbed his hand and began walking back to the car.

Mamoru tightened his fingers around Usagi's but his mind was whirring elsewhere. _Seiya again…_he thought to himself. _I wonder if she ever knew how much he liked her. _It was apparent to Mamoru through the memories that Pluto had shown him. Any other man would have seen the desire in Seiya's eyes as he gazed at Usagi. The soft expression he used on her when she felt vulnerable and sad. A pang shot through Mamoru's chest. The pain that he had caused Usagi after all…

Usagi was saying something about her new hairstyle and how annoying the breeze was when it picked up the strands and made them fly around her face all the time. All Mamoru could see was a radiating goddess shining beneath the ribbons of gold. Just at that moment, Ami called Usagi on the little scout communicators. He peered over Usagi's shoulder to see what the fuss was about.

"Usagi! You'll never guess what's happened," that was Minako's excited voice.

"Hai, I couldn't believe it either but they're back!"

"Who's back, Mako-chan?" asked Usako, her heart beating faster, she thought she could guess who was back but she needed to hear the confirmation.

"the Starlights! Taiki-san…" said Ami

"And Yaten!" added Minako gleefully. Her head was pushing the other girls faces out of the screen, a big idiotic smile plastered across her shining face.

"Apparently when they went back they found that the Fireball princess' other scouts were revived just like us. She said the Starlights had fulfilled their duty and now it was their choice where they wanted to be." Ami smiled through the screen, acknowledging the bonds of friendship that had formed especially between Usagi and the Starlights. Her warmth seemed to reach everyone, in the end they had chosen in their hearts to return to Usagi instead of their own princess.

"And Seiya?" asked Usagi. She held her breath waiting for the answer.

"and…and Seiya too." Said Rei quietly. There was a question in her voice, and as she pushed Minako out of the screen, she saw that Mamoru was looking back into it beside Usagi.

"Ah hahaha oh Mamoru-san you're there now? I was just telling Usagi that the starlights are back. You haven't met them yet have you? Well we'll all meet up tomorrow so Usagi can introduce you as her _koibito."_ Rei made special emphasis on the word lover.

Rei then immediately severed the connection and the screen went blank. _Intuitive as always, Mamoru thought silently._

"Ah well isn't this a funny twist of fate!" Usagi pocketed her communicator and took Mamoru's hand again. Mamoru did not want to think too deeply on those words. Especially if the twist bended his role out of the picture. _Koibito_. _Yes, she's my Koibito. She's mine. _"Usako. You can stay over at my apartment tonight."

"Ehh? Mamo-chan I can'ttt. I promised I'd go and sleepover with everyone at Rei's place today…Mako-chan even baked us a strawberry cake haha"

"Tell them you cancel. I want you to stay with _me. _I…I've really missed you lately." He would have to do it tonight. He wouldn't let Usagi think of any other man besides himself. Not wanting to scare her away, he didn't often show it but Mamoru was a very possessive lover. Usually he would just let Usagi fawn over him and cling to his arm, ah yes it soothed his manly pride, but to be honest he enjoyed it immensely. And now when they were finally back together, this _Seiya _decided to return. It was all too risky and suspicious; he would take no chances.

"You can't refuse me, Usako. You're my koibito. I'm first on your priority list." Mamoru looked into her eyes intently. His grip was tightening on her arms while he waited for her reply.

"Ara..?" Usako looked up at Mamo-chan. She had never seen him acting this way before. It made her nervous and excited; her heart wouldn't stop pounding for some reason and she was sure Mamoru could hear it

"Oh-okay… I'll go to your place then Mamo-chan, let me just tell Makoto and the others…"

Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know why but it was so important to him at that critical moment that she said yes. It was insane but he felt like if she denied him this one little whim, he would feel as if he were losing her to some invisible pull of fate. _A funny twist of fate. If Seiya even dares to lay a finger on my Usako, it's his face that's going to be twisted._

Just then the communicator popped back into life and beeped blaringly from Usagi's pocket. She pulled it out again to see a face surrounded by golden hair, nose wrinkled and lips pouting like a ridiculous fish.

"Iyaaaa, doushite Usagiiii you promised." That was Minako.

"Gomen nasai minna-san, haha… I think Mamo-chan is lonely by himself since he wasn't invited so I have to keep him company."

"Ehh then tell him to come too," said Makoto. Meanwhile, Rei who had tried to give the couple some privacy by shutting off the communicator the first time, was now unsuccessfully trying to pull the blasted thing out of Minako's hands once more.

Mamoru grabbed the communicator out of Usagi's fingers. "Iie. She's coming to my place. You guys have fun." he turned the device off and opened the car door for Usagi. He hoped they would take the hint from his annoyed voice.

"Mamo-chan that was a little mean you know, Makoto spent a long time baking-"

He shut her up with a fierce kiss and pressed himself against her so that she was trapped between his body and the car. He knew she could feel the hardness pressing against her stomach. _Let her feel it, he told himself. It's good if she knows how much I want her._

A few miles away in front of a familiar apartment, a fancy red sports car pulled up. Three men stepped out. One with streaming black hair and a look of determination etched in his eyes muttered out into the night air, "Odango…."

The taller one put his hand comfortingly on the man's shoulder as they walked towards the entrance. _This time Odango, you won't escape. This time Odango, I won't let you._ _Seiya thought to himself. _

The car ride back to Mamoru's apartment took well over half an hour so by the time they arrived, Mamoru found Usagi to be fast asleep with her head resting against the window sill. He parked and unbuckled then leaned over to brush a few strands of loose hair from Usagi's face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Boku no tenshi…" he muttered softly against her ear "Are you awake?" He gently took one finger and stroked the side of her waist, knowing she was extremely ticklish.

"Mmm.." her incoherent mumblings told Mamoru she was not. He tentatively ran his fingers through her hair._ Ah this lovely woman was she always hiding under the childish odangos? _His eyes traced the curtain of gold flowing down her thin shoulders until it curved over the softly rising slope of her chest. He began with a kiss on the lips and then slowly traced a path behind her jawline, to her neck, collarbone…and finally traced the front hem of her shirt with his tongue.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and her arms instinctively wrapped around Mamoru's shoulders to bring him up for another kiss. "Mamo-chan…?"

"Usako hime, are you still awake now?" She smiled at the term of endearment. _Was Mamoru always this tender?_ He went around the car and opened the door to pull her out into a hug. To her surprise, he then scooped her up into his arms preceded towards the elevator. It was late; the sun would rise in a few hours, no one was around to watch the loving couple embarrass themselves.

"Hahaha Mamo-chan put me down I can walk myself!" Mamoru just smiled and ignored her, stepping inside the elevator he began humming contentedly to himself. When they reached his apartment door Usagi fumbled with the keys, squirming like an eel in his arms to turn around. Mamoru laughed at the scene and Usagi clutched the fabric near his chest to keep from falling.

"Ahh Mamo-chan don't drop me now!" "Haha I'd never _drop_ you Usako…"

Once inside Mamoru promptly dumped her onto the bed and began loosening his tie. "I'm going to take a shower first okay, Usako? Make yourself some tea if you like; there are chocolate biscuits in the cupboard." Halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, he stopped and stretched his arms.

"It's been hectic at work lately, but they pay me well overtime plus my bonus. It's just that I can't stand sitting at a desk all day…" he sat on the corner of the bed and finished unbuttoning.

_Sigh, Mamo-chan always works so hard, I have to try better too, Usagi thought to herself._ She moved behind him and began massaging his broad shoulders. She could feel him straighten up in surprise. "Relax," she whispered.

"And…please don't overwork yourself, it makes me worry for your health too." Usagi slid off his shirt and moved to his upper back, kneading the tense muscles. "Spend more time with me, I don't care how much money you earn or what status you have at work…" She stopped, wrapped her arms around his waist, skin brushing against skin, her heartbeat against his naked back.

Mamoru chuckled, finding her fingers, he entwined them with his own and turned around to look into her eyes. "Usako, I want you to take care of you so you'll live comfortably when we get married. I want you to be proud of your husband. Let me do this for you." He unfurled her fingers and kissed her palm.

"That's why I chose to study abroad in America, but I didn't consider that no one would be here to protect you. It was a mistake, but I'm here now. I won't leave you again. I'll just find some other way of getting by." Smiling at her wide eyes, he got up and headed for the shower. Once inside, he ran a cold shower and stood under it to cool his senses. _Too close. Too sexy, can't let her touch me._

Usagi looked around the kitchen. Eyeing the shiny silver pots she remembered Makoto's words. _Nee Makoto, tell me how is it that you cook so well! Usagi looked admiringly at the taller girl, a pleading expression on her face. Haha Usagi, as you are cooking for loved ones, those feelings will come through. Just keep practicing and you'll find that just seeing them smile motivates you to do even better._

After the incident with Galaxia, Usagi found herself reevaluating her life and herself. She decided it was time to get her act together and began studying seriously for the first time ever. She also asked Makoto to give her cooking lessons at least once a week, while still practicing herself at home. The improvements could not be more apparent.

_Even mama says she's surprised I'll be a good house wife one day, after all, Usagi thought and giggled to herself. _She opened the cupboard and saw the chocolate biscuits. Ignoring them, she reached for the pasta beside and began to work her magic.

She could hear the running water from Mamoru's shower and began humming a Starlights song quietly. Honestly she was very excited to see them again. It was with a creeping guilt that she acknowledged an unnatural euphoria to know Seiya was near. _That's understandable, she thought. We never really…we couldn't really say goodbye properly. It was awkward. I've regretted that ever since and Seiya was so good to me when he was here… _

Usagi thought back to the moment when Seiya insisted on staying over at her house to protect her from recent burglary warnings. In the end everyone else came too and they made an awful mess of the house. _Sigh and mama wondered why there were even footprints on the table…_

She asked herself if the truth was that she saw a bit of Mamoru in Seiya. At that time she was lonely and he was the only one she could reach out to. Perhaps subconsciously she sought to displace her sorrow by responding to Seiya's affection.

_Demo…I know that's not true. Would I have been happy if Mamo-chan never came back and Seiya had stayed with me here on Earth forever?_ _No Usagi, you musn't think like that. You're a horrible, horrible girl. _

She paused and started at the sliced onions in her hands. _Baka, why do you always cry when you cut them._ But the tears wouldn't stop even after she started on the bell peppers. _How can I deny it. The truth is that I did truly like Seiya. In my heart, I've already betrayed Mamo-chan, and how could be so ungrateful?_

She threw the bell peppers and onions into the sauce pan and finished off the fettucine alfredo. A few minutes later everything was set on the table for two and she was drying off the last pan when Mamoru stepped into the kitchen, dripping wet from his shower. Lured by the smell of delicious food, he had neglected to dry off properly or to even put on a shirt.

"Nee... Usako did you order take out? Something smells really good in the kitch—" Usagi hastily wiped the remnants of tears off her eyes and looked up with a smile but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Usako…are you….cryooking? Er crying? Cooking?" Thoroughly perplexed and worried, his eyebrows furrowed against a gaping mouth. The strange expression on his face was so ridiculous it pulled Usagi out of her thoughts and made her laugh.

"…Laughing..?" asked a nervous Mamoru. He didn't understand what was going on. The sight of Usagi holding a ladle over a steaming pot with an adorable pink apron was a strange thing to see in his kitchen. Then he looked back to her face, wet drops still glistening on her eyelashes. A few seconds of silence passed and then a look of deep comprehension came across Mamoru's face.

"Ah…Usako… there's no need to cry about your cooking. I'll… I'll eat whatever you make I'm sure it's edib—excellent." He looked around for signs of a recent explosion or burnt countertops. None. Strange and stranger by the minute.

"Mouu hahahah Mamo-chan you're so silly, don't misunderstand. That's not why I'm crying. It was just…I…the…when you… Chopping onions." this little lie put Usagi back into her state of guilt and she threw herself into his arms. "Gomen ne… I don't deserve you. I'll be a good wife for you too. I've been practicing really hard to cook better so you'll be proud of me as well."

The meal passed in comfortable silence, punctuated only by smiles and loving gazes; without words they found pleasure in each others' company. Usagi's previous little outburst had soothed Mamoru and it was with wholly innocent touches that they fell asleep in each other's arms, his hasty lust forgotten.

Usagi woke the next morning to the ringing of a phone. Still lying in bed with Mamoru's arms wrapped around her waist, she reached out and grabbed the phone on the bed stand. "Moshi moshii?"

"Good morning, I'm looking for Mr. Chiba Mamoru," an older man with a tone of urgency answered. Mamoru took the phone while Usagi went to take a shower. The men exchanged a few words and then he hung up. A few moments later Usagi came out from the shower, wet hair streaming down her back in golden torrents.

"Gorgeous as ever this morning Usako...listen, baby... they need me at work today it's pretty important. We'll have to go to the zoo tomorrow…" Mamoru paused to look at her face for any sign of anger. He hated to disappoint her now after yesterday's discussion about working too hard. To his relief Usagi gave an understanding smile and nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'll drive you back home first and then I'll call you when I'm done work today alright?"

"Don't worry about it Mamo-chan you'll be late! Hurry and get dressed. Then I'll just tidy up around here first and let myself out." Usagi quickly assembled the bento box she had prepared last night and put it in a pink cloth bag covered in bunnies. She then fried and egg and put it on a piece of toast all in a matter of 15 minutes.

"It doesn't matter if I'm just a few minutes late. Let me drive you." Mamoru watched her move about the kitchen in a flurry wondering when she became such a model house wife. She silenced him by holding the breakfast to his mouth. He started to eat while Usagi fixed his tie.

Kissing his cheek she said, "Watch the crumbs." and then ushered him out the door, giving him no time to argue.

"Here's your lunch, take your briefcase, have a lovely day at work darling." She gave him one last kiss and then gently pushed him out and closed the door.

When he was gone she sighed contently and giggled to herself. _Arigatou Makoto, for trashing your kitchen all those times. If you could see me now, I know you'd be proud of me. _

A few hours later when the dishes had been washed and the bed made, Usagi locked the apartment door behind her and made her way out. Luckily she left half her wardrobe at Mamoru's place anyway. Wearing a short pale yellow sundress, Usagi brushed her fingers through the lose waves in her hair and walked out into the sunlight.

Half way to Makoto's place she decided to check the time. Rummaging through her purse for her watch, a small pink teddy bear keychain fell out and rolled onto the street. Usagi ran after it: all those precious memories locked into one little bear that cost no more than 200 yen, priceless and irreplaceable. [**AN:** DOES ANYONE REMEMBER THIS BEAR? From the episode where Seiya and Usagi went on a 'date' and he won this little pink bear pin, which he gave to her at the end of the episode!]

She bent down to pick it up but a loud honk from behind suddenly drew her attention. The last thing she saw was a truck desperately trying to swerve; she wanted to run but she couldn't move. A flash of red, and then, impact. Someone had knocked the wind out of her, and all went black.

Hey eyes fluttered opened and met a mesmerizing pair of green eyes, so much like those of a cat that she thought it was another relative of Luna before she saw the flowing silver hair. Only one man she had ever seen had that hair and he was not on Earth, she must be hallucinating. She felt the pang on her elbow where there was a bruise and a few scrapes but otherwise she was fully functional. Or was she?

She could feel her own skin brushing against the thin blanket. Her blood stained dress was lying across the room on the floor. It had seemed that someone hastily removed it to check for injuries. She wrapped her arms around herself defensively but she couldn't feel anything was wrong with her.

"…bl-blood..?" she whispered tentatively. It was still difficult trying to focus her thoughts into a coherent question. What had happened? Where was she? Why were those green eyes so familiar.

"Oi oi princess, are you hurt anywhere else? I've called a doctor to check in on you already but he said to ask you if you felt pain anywhere as soon as you woke up. Sigh, we've only just come back and here you are again, forcing us to risk our lives for you." The voice said it with no malicious intent, rather in a joking manner.

"Still, I can't believe that truck driver just fled the scene like that. You both could have been seriously injured. He must have been over speeding too, that was a residential area."

"Anyhow, if it's her, it's worth it." The hoarse remark came from another man laying on a nearby recliner. Based on the number of bandages wrapped around his bare chest, she could see that he had sustained heavy injury. Beside him a tattered red suit hung over the armchair. Usagi's heart flew out of her ribcage.

_It couldn't be…_she dared not look up to meet his eye. There was black hair swirling down to his back. The voice was the same, albeit a bit deeper but it had the same mischievous, yet soothing quality to it and somehow it had always managed to send pleasurable chills down her spine. The man tried to raise himself supporting his weight on an elbow but he groaned in pain. She knew.

So many times he had saved her life at his own expense. Going against his friends, his mission, his everything just to help her, be with her. She could never mistaken him for any other man even if she hadn't seen him in 10 years 50 years. An inextricable bond had formed during the short time he was on Earth. True they were of different solar systems but they were made out of the same mold. A perfect pair in an unaligned parallel of time.

Without a second thought, not caring for her own modesty she stumbled out of the bed and ran to the man with black hair. She threw her arms around him, needing to touch his body to confirm that it wasn't a cruel dream. Tears were rushing to her eyes and she couldn't make out his face but he gently brushed them away with his thumb. Then she could see the most brilliant black eyes, warm and comforting as they had ever been in her dire time of need. Here he was again to save her, without questions nor expectation of anything in return.

"Seiya… seiya seiya seiya…" she sobbed into his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

His palm unfurled to reveal the pink teddy bear. Slightly mussed up but otherwise undamaged. "I'm touched you would find this so important to risk your life for but if you really loved it that much, I could have bought you a thousand more. Just never risk your life like that again."

She met his tender gaze and tried to smile. "That one was special." Still the tears would not stop flowing. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. In relief, or happiness, maybe that she just missed him so much and never realized until now. Some things you never appreciated the value of until they went missing.

"Usa-chan, you're going to wet my bandages. I'll hold you responsible for rewrapping them." He added with a roguish smirk. Surely she would recoil at the thought of touching his bare skin so intimately.

She met his eyes seriously. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you better." Her fingers traced the bandage outlines of his chest and he inhaled sharply. Her eyes reflected such deep concern looking over his wounds that Seiya was glad this had happened. If only for this one moment in time her eyes were only on him. He caught her small hands in one of his own to stop their painful torture.

"Usa-chan…look at me." His thumb brushed against her bottom lip, his eyes following its path. Then he dipped down and kissed her on the lips, softly at first, then fiercely from months of uncontained passion. She hesitated at first, a pair of cobalt eyes faded away from her thoughts, and then she kissed back. _Gomen…Mamoru…_

_Meanwhile at some café…_

"One rose milk tea for the pretty lady." Michiru smiled.

"An iced green tea for you." Arigatou, replied Mamoru.

"Here's the black coffee!" A starry eyed waitress popped out of nowhere to serve Haruka coffee, giggling insanely all the while and goggling at what she thought was an extremely good looking man.

"And the vanilla latte for you, miss." finished the waiter, a vein popping in his head. Setsuna smiled.

"Sorry for the disturbance." He plucked the swooning waitress by her collar and pulled her away from a glowing Haruka.

"So, outer senshi, what have you called me here for today?" Mamoru asked all three but his eyes were directing the question to Pluto, who responded with a grave warning.

"There is a ripple in time."

"Meaning…" Mamoru looked towards Michiru.

"The fates have changed."

~ (meanwhile) ~

"Usa-chan…look at me." His thumb brushed against her bottom lip, his eyes following its path. Then he dipped down and kissed her on the lips, softly at first, then fiercely from months of uncontained passion. She hesitated at first, a pair of cobalt eyes faded away from her thoughts, and then she kissed back. _Gomen…Mamoru… _

A burst of desire clawed its way out of Seiya's chest, the evidence was apparent in the bulge beneath his waistband. It did not go unnoticed. "Seiya, we can't, this was a mistake," Usagi quickly pulled away, fingers over tainted lips as if trying to shield them away from sight. A deep furrow was etched across her brow. With her eyes cast down she made a desperate move to escape but not fast enough. Seiya's hand gripped her arm tightly. "No."

It was one sudden movement, she couldn't see what he had put in his mouth before he crashed his lips against hers once more, forcibly prying her lips open with his tongue. She instinctively swallowed the bitter pill. He clutched her tightly around the waist as if afraid she would disappear any moment. "I would die for you, I didn't mind it back then and I wouldn't now. Don't think anyone can take you away from me that easily. I won't hesitate to fight Chiba if it means you become mine. You can't resist me, I won't let you. It would kill me, here. Inside." Seiya grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart.

Usagi's fleeting consciousness lasted only long enough to process his speech before she slumped against his chest, breathing faintly but evenly. He held onto her a few moments longer, just sitting quietly to compose his emotions. _What was I thinking? This is an act of insanity, drugging her, what was I thinking? But I couldn't let her run away from me again… _

From the doorway the sound of crashing glass jolted Seiya out of his thoughts. Taiki was standing with the phone still clutched in his hand, he had apparently told the Doctor the wrong address in his panic and had flown out of the room moments ago to call back. His jaw was now dropped to the floor, eyes transfixed at the 'crime' before him. Behind him, Yaten's arms were holding an empty tray; the pretty glasses of pink lemonade that he had gone to fetch were now shattered on the floor at his feet. He opened and closed his mouth a few times wordlessly before erupting, "S-SEIYA! Are. You. _Insane_, what did you do? Drug her? What did you go and do that for Seiya! Why? What the heck is the matter with you?"

"Seiya. You are being too rash. This was unnecessary. What if you had overdosed?" Taiki's reasonable tone was betrayed by the nervous look in his eyes.

"Relax you two. Just the standard mild barbiturate, I know what I'm doing. Call it obsessive love, call me insane, but this is my way." He let out a deep sigh, "I just…I don't know any other way." he met their eyes with such a pitiful gaze that their expressions of shock melted into sympathy. Taiki nodded in understanding and turned back to the kitchen to call the doctor again. He couldn't afford to explain to a medical professional why his friend had knocked out an innocent girl and taken her hostage in the living room. He didn't think that "obsessive love" would suffice as an explanation to outsiders. It just wasn't done by normal people.

Seiya gently covered Usagi with a blanket and walked over to a drawer. He extracted a neatly organized folder and pulled out several sheets of paper.

_Chiba Mamoru. Occuptation: tenured professor on astrophysics at University of Tokyo.  
Age: 26. Marital status: unmarried. Blood Type: O. DOB:…_  
Seiya looked carefully over the biographical information, turning to the last page to see the photo of the handsome man he had met for a few short seconds, before leaving Earth. At that time he had appeared as a woman and faced the separation with a brave face, hiding behind a cheerful tone. Well woman be damned, he would never be one again, and now Mamoru would have to face him man on man if he wanted to keep what was precious to him. He double checked the information once more and cursed. Flipping open his cell, he dialed in a number quickly. There was an immediate pick up on the other end. "Idiot. License plate number. Do I pay you to miss such basic information?" Seiya hung up and turned towards the couch. A brief tune played from Usagi's purse, drawing his attention. He opened the clutch to find her phone and saw that a new text message had been sent. "Not a problem my love, see you soon." Sender: Mamo-chan. He checked the phone inbox and found what the clue he was looking for: _Darling, would you mind picking up a pound of salt from Umiko's grocery store after work? I need some for tonight's dinner and there's not a pinch left of it! Hurry home to me. 3"_ So the lived together? He should have prepared himself for as much. He threw on a sweater and grabbed his cell. He would proceed to offer the sales clerk at Umiko's a month's worth of pay to take his afternoon shift.

He glared at the offending message a moment longer and then turned towards Usagi. His expression softened and as he brushed the bangs out of her eyes to kiss her forehead. "It's time I meet my competition, wouldn't you say?"

As the door closed behind him, Yaten called out lazily from the desk, "Be nice, Seiya." Seiya smirked. _We'll see. _

Chiba Mamoru sat at his desk, typing in the last figures into the database. He recalled the last conversation he had with the outer scouts.

"_The fates have changed." _

_"Ah," Mamoru traced the rim of his iced green tea with one long finger, giving a moment of silence to let them explain. Setsuna and Michiru exchanged worried glances. _

_"Sounds ominous," he gave a half hearted smile when they did not continue. _

_"Mamoru-san, please consider this warning seriously. The danger is of a personal nature to you in particular. It isn't the type of evil that blatantly threatens this Earth and its people, indeed it can hardly be called an evil at all. But it may have larger repercussions than any of us can fathom, perhaps in the future." Setsuna searched his face with an appraising expression. _

_Mamoru sighed. The years of responsibility were draining. Ever wary of another world crisis, he often worried if he would never have a chance to settle down with Usagi before old age took him.. He was tired of looking after the entire world. Usagi had always placed herself in unspeakable danger, and to what end, yes to what end? What did it matter really he had to ask himself honestly, if she wasn't there with him after all had passed? He didn't want to put her in any more danger. _

_Shaking his head at this fleeting selfish thought he looked towards the other two women. "Enlighten me. What threat exactly?"_

_Haruka shrugged and leaned back against her seat, folding her arms behind her head. "Well if it's just Chiba's problem then we don't need to be here, do we Michiru? Hmph never guessed Odango-atama's boyfriend would need us to babysit him." Haruka gave a leisurely yawn. "That obnoxious Star Fighter at least had some guts, darn annoying though he was. He fancied your Usako do you know?" _

_Haruka smirked, knowing full well she was taunting Mamoru on purpose. Ah well, if she had to share odango atama with the boyfriend now, she could at least keep him modest with a few harmless jabs at his ego. _

_The café waitress turned abruptly at the loud clattering sound at table seven. Mamoru had risen and banged his hands angrily on the table, shaking the various cutlery and glasses. "Don't compare me to that guy. If it isn't anything important and you've just pulled me aside to warm me about some petty personal issue, leave it to me to deal with alone. I can handle my own affairs, thanks. I'll see you around."_

"_Matte, kudasai," Setsuna spoke with a commanding voice. "What the issue is exactly, I cannot say. Even if I knew myself, it would not be in my place to tell you, but the circumstances are unclear even to me. Take note to cherish the things close to you, that is all I can say. Perhaps because they are not a certainty yet." Without so much as a glance backwards, Pluto walked briskly past Mamoru and exited the café first. _

"_Mamoru-san," said Michiru, "Please forgive Haruka's teasing. We only want our princess to be happy. If anything happened between you two I know she would be devastated. So please understand where we are speaking from." Michiru smiled gently and followed Setsuna out. _

"_Ja ne, prince-sama," Haruka said mockingly. She wasn't very sorry at all for the teasing. "You're a lucky guy, that's all." _

"_I know," Mamoru replied to himself when the three had disappeared. He suspected that they knew more than they were letting on. He was right._

"_Should we have at least told him it had to do with Star Fighter?" Michiru asked her two companions._

"_Nah, why bother? He'll find out soon enough. And don't call him that, he isn't any star fighter anymore. None of them are. You heard what Kakyuu told us. I just like him even less, I hate men."_

"_No my dear, you just hate all _good looking_ men._

"_And rightly so, they steal away all my pretties inthis world! But there's one they'll never get…" Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulder. _

"_It will be interesting," was Setsuna's only reply._

Mamoru had thought the conversation short and disturbing, but as long as Usagi was with him, it wouldn't matter what path fate had laid out. His cellphone rang out a tune, signaling a new text message.

A while later Mamoru walked briskly from the parking lot to Umiko's. He had wrapped up the last bit of the statistical analysis for his most recent paper, and thanked his associate profusely for his offer in supervising the undergrad assistants in his place so he could leave the office early. Chuckling to himself, he wondered briefly what they would say back at the University if they knew he had flown out of the office so quickly just to do grocery shopping for his lovely lady. He was in a good mood. _Might as well buy a few other things while I'm here. Let's see… Usagi did say we were low on Miso soup base…and I'll get those ice cream filled mochi she loves so much._

Fifteen minutes later, Mamoru made his way to the supermarket cashier, arms laden with various items. The cashier looked vaguely familiar, as if he had seen someone similar on tv before. The man was certainly good looking enough to warrant a celebrity title no doubt. But strangely he met the gaggle of adoring women around him with a most superior air of indifference. Not a very accommodating fellow. Mamoru put the items down onto the conveyor belt and reached for his wallet. The man spoke to him. "Givenchi suit, Porsche parked outside. With your earnings, why buy mochi from a local supermarket? Can't love your woman that much if this is the best you can do." The man picked up the box of frozen Mochi and eyed it critically. "Aikibara's Ice cream Mochi.." he read the label disdainfully, more to himself than to Mamoru. "Cheap crap. You can do better." He threw the box dismissively behind him and looked up at Mamoru with a fierce gaze, as if daring him to challenge his actions. "Fleur-de-lys patisserie is just at the next intersection, don't be lazy. They're famous for their ice cream mochi. Get it there." The man held Mamoru's gaze a little longer, and then promptly turned and left, leaving Mamoru standing there shocked and confused.

An elderly man wearing the grocery store apron hobbled up to him as soon as Seiya left, bowing many times as he spoke "Gomen nasai! Sir, he is new around here. In fact he is just working this shift today, covering for our Mika who called in sick! Please excuse his behaviour, he hasn't had any proper training! Strange, he seemed very polite and friendly when the manager introduced him to us, I could never have imaged he would have been so rude to our customers!" the man swiped Mamoru's credit card and picked up the discarded box of mochi.

"Did you still want this? Aikibara's eh…a popular choice, don't need to listen to what a celebrity says. Anything that didn't cost a fortune is below their standards most likely. But you're quite lucky in the financial department yourself, as I can see!" the man gave a good natured smile, beckoning to the expensive suit and briefcase that Mamoru possessed.

"The manager of Umiko's is a big fan of him so it's no good appealing to her, she wouldn't believe a single bad word about him! Used to be a hardcore Three Lights fan… Haven't any idea why a man like him would want to work at a supermarket anyway now that I think about it… Anyway, I apologize again…

"Ah, haha that's no problem, please don't worry about it. Suppose he was having a bad day? Well anyhow could I please get a bag for these, thank you…"

Mamoru was turning to leave when a sudden revelation dawned upon him. "Wait! Sir!" he grabbed the arm of the store clerk more aggressively than he would have liked.

"Sorry, but did you say that man was part of Three Lights? A celebrity group? What was his name if you don't mind telling me?"

"Haha you don't get around much do you sonny? Should work less! Spend more time with your family, if you've got them. Well that was Seiya Kou, the lead singer of course!"

Mamoru's blood turned cold. It was _him. _

Seiya walked out the doors of Umiko's towards his own Porsche. His eyes were immediately drawn to the only other Porshe within eyesight. Huh, black. What a boring man. (His own Porsche was a vivid Red.) Truth be told, Seiya was not really particular about food brands, or the luxuries that came with money and stardom. That had all been a ploy after all to find princess Kakyuu and now that he had a new priority, he had given up the disguise of celebrity to establish himself as an Astronomy professor. He had passed himself off as a foreign researcher, and applied to the university without a hitch. Back home on the fireball planet before disaster stroke, he had been more than adept in the subject. There was just one more assignment to do before his position at the university was secured. Next week there was a conference where he would be paired with a fellow researcher to present a lecture on astrophysics. He was going to meet his partner the very next day. His supervisor had given a most enthusiastic recommendation and ensured they would get along marvelously, with brains like those working together. But he would worry about that later.

Seiya stepped into the car and watched Mamoru walk hurriedly out of the store. Their eyes met and instantly they both knew. Knew that they both loved the same woman and hated each other for it. Nevermind, Seiya had distinctly remembered Usagi saying that she loved Aikibara's Mochi. It was on one of those summery afternoons they had spent together during his first visit on Earth, that time when Mamoru was no where in sight (and thank God for that chance). But it was a good idea to throw Mamoru off. Letting him bring her favourite foods only scored him more points anyway. Seiya smirked at his private little sabotage. _He's nothing I can't handle. Handsome maybe, but so am I. _

Seiya waited for Mamoru's car to disappear from sight before he calmly opened the door and walked back towards Umiko's. Now to get his hands on some of that ice cream Mochi. Mamoru would not find her waiting at home tonight anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: picking up from where I left off more than a year ago on a whim, is likely to result in some serious continuation errors and plot rewrites. :P

**Charon, Silver Millenium.**

In the lonely castle of Chronos, Pluto awoke to a vision in her dream. She had drifted off to sleep in her throne chair. Troubled times were approaching, of that she was certain. "Tell the Queen to keep an eye on Beryl, will you Nixon?" Pluto had been wary of that Earthian woman for some time now, but she had not been in the vision from tonight. She closed her eyes and recalled the image of a man with long, black hair. His origins were shrouded in some fiery past. There were tears streaming down his face and it lips parted, just slightly. "Princess…..princess…what have I done?" It was disturbing; Pluto could not see what he was looking down at, and could not even be sure she knew the face. He was not anyone familiar to her from the Moon Kingdom or Earth. After that night had passed, she had forgotten about the vision altogether, as the war between Moon and Earth commenced and was the only preoccupation in everyone's mind. Pluto would not see this man's face again for several millennia.

**Restoration of Kinmoku, 20****th**** century. **

Princess Kakyuu gazed down tenderly upon the three faces she had grown to love so well. "Star Maker, Star Healer, Star Fighter…", her voice trailed off at the last name called, eyes shadowed with the tiniest hint of sadness. "My most faithful soliders, my most precious friends, thank you for everything you have done until this point. Kinmoku has been restored because of your valiant efforts and I owe the three of you my happiness."

After the purification of Galaxia, all the previously destroyed solar systems including the fireball planet were restored. She could remember running back into the castle, daring to hope against all odds that the one person she missed the most had also returned. Throwing open the doors to enter their favourite garden, the place they had met, Kakyuu saw a familiar face turn to smile at her, his red hair shining like fire in the streaming sunlight. He was alive, and all was well.

Kakyuu smiled as she reminded herself of him and knew she had enough to live for. She had a city full of adoring subjects but here were the three dearest to her heart, and they would be leaving shortly, probably forever. However this was not the time to feel sad. She would have to put her own happiness aside for now, and seeing that she was already granted a second chance with the love of her life thanks to the princess of the Moon, returning these three soliders to Earth where they longed to be was the least she could do.

"Do not worry about me," Princess Kakyuu addressed all three but looked particularly at Star Fighter. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and felt the change beneath her fingers. She did not abhor the change. Truth be told, she had always felt a certain awkwardness in the three's female forms. It had seemed as if they were living trapped in the wrong bodies. Star Fighter especially had always been content on the fireball planet, but at times there was a certain loneliness in her eyes that no companionship from this planet could heal. It was as if she were born in the wrong solar system, no perhaps thrown into the wrong destiny, and as long as she resided here in this form, complete happiness would evade her. Not to mention Fighter had never shown the slightest interest in Men, a most unnatural indifference to them and a most suggestive devotion to herself, the beautiful princess of Kinmoku. It was endearing, but it was love as a child feels towards a mother or perhaps a sister.

"Ah, I should not be addressing you as Star Fighter should I, Seiya? Live happily in these new forms, for you are now human men, though you should always be welcome to a home here on Kinmoku should you desire it. All I pray for is your happiness. Thank you for everything, my dear friends."

And with a tender smile, the princess raised her hands and chanted an inaudible command. The three tall figures were surrounding in a warm, pale glow and their last vision of a single tear trickling down the face of their beloved princess would stay in their hearts forever.

Earth, 20th century.

Yaten opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep on his desk. The clock read 4 pm; Seiya had gone to implement whatever scheme he had thought up more than an hour ago. He recalled the parting scene with Princess Kakyuu. It was saddening, but this was his home now. His loyalties would always be with Taiki and Seiya. There were like sisters _well brothers, actually _Yaten thought to himself bemusedly. And when Seiya returned to Kinmoku after the final battle with Galaxia, there was one place that peace had not been restored and that was in Seiya's troubled heart. Seeing his friend in such a heartbreaking state had been unbearable to Yaten and Taiki. And so, home was where Seiya and Taiki were, and that was now Earth. Yaten did not regret it, on the contrary he felt satisfied that his duty to Kinmoku had been completed with excellence beyond all expectation, and finally now he could breathe. He could live. Not as Star Healer, not as a solider to the fireball planet, not bound by any further obligation to anyone but himself, as himself. A great burden had been lifted and he smiled to himself. "Well, guess it's time to check up on Seiya's progress! Better check up on Usa-hime first…I wonder if I can get her to bring Luna over…"

~

AN: Okay, so...I know I've kind of been jumping timelines and POVs like crazy here, and this used to annoy me so much as a reader so I apologize for those of you who are confused. I hope the writing style hasn't changed too much from CH 1 to 2. You see, I am picking up this story from over 2 years ago so looking back at 'Chapter 1' (which was effectively several chapters before) I sometimes cringe at what I wrote, but am still too lazy to change anything at this point. I will bravely plow on and just ignore the atrocious parts from the past :P, that is, if there is a current reader base at all. Yes, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, most importantly telling me which pairing you like most because at the time I wrote this story, I seriously considered a Usa x Seiya pairing, and then changed my mind. Of course I am a very loyal Usa x Mamoru pairing too, so you see it's very hard to decide and I like them to battle it out. Too many times throughout the anime series I found myself groaning at Mamo-chan's irritating weakness. 'Love conquers all', I could believe from Usagi-chan, but in Mamoru? If it weren't for her tenacity I doubt he'd live up to the saying ~_~ AND YET...the pairing lives on in my heart...except perhaps in this fanfic, we shall see :P


End file.
